Color-matching of paint is an important step in the motor vehicle repair and refinishing process. It can also be a time consuming step and expensive step. Typically, motor vehicles are assigned a paint color code by the motor vehicle manufacturer that is used by the paint formulator in generating an initial color coat formulation for repainting a motor vehicle. Once the color coat has been formulated, it must be evaluated by the painter to determine if it an acceptable match to the motor vehicle that is being repaired. One step in the color-matching process is simulating the clear coat layer that is applied over the color coat layer on motor vehicle paints.
One known method for simulating a clear coat for color-matching purposes involves first spraying a color coat onto a spray-out card and then over-coating the color coat with a thin layer of an fluid (e.g., mineral spirits, paint thiner, or a solution of soap and water). The thin layer of fluid functions to simulate the appearance of a clear coat. Another known method for simulating a clear coat involves spraying a color coat onto one major surface of a sheet of transparent polymeric film, for example, polyester film. The color coat is then viewed through the transparent polymeric film with the film acting to simulate a clear coat. The painter may also spray a clear coat layer over the top surface of the color coat layer.
Although the above techniques may be used with some success, each may be improved upon. For example, the fluid method produces only a temporary simulation of a clear coat as the fluid evaporates from the color coat. The polymer film method may be inaccurate, for example, due to the fact that the appearance of the color coat when viewed through the polymer film may be may not accurately reflect the true color of this layer if it were applied to a substrate and allowed to dry exposed to air. This is especially true with metallic or pearlescent paints. The spray-applied clear coat method requires time to allow the clear coat to properly dry and/or cure.
What is desired is a quick and accurate method to simulate a clear coat applied over a color coat for use in color-matching of the color coat.